


Beloved

by emothy



Category: Liveship Trilogy - Hobb
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic snippet. <i>"My beloved do you know, How many times I stared at clouds, Thinking that I saw you there..."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

Amber would lay belly-down on the decking of the ship often, to flick through the pages of a book or carve idly with scraps of wood. At these times Paragon could resist the urge to sense her more thoroughly, to ignore the layer of rough work-clothes and pass through to her skin, her blood, her memories. Usually her thoughts were light and easy at such times that it was clear what she was contemplating; where next to set her knife to the grain of the wood and so on. You needed no intuition to follow.

At other times her mind would differ so vastly from her task one could tell she had chosen a light distraction that would keep her busy while she contemplated heavy thoughts and deep, dark meanings, vaster than the ocean. At such times Paragon was far too wary to wish to discover what she thought of. He told himself he cared nothing for what she imagined anyway.

Some days, when the sky was spattered with curling clouds, she would roll onto her back and stare up at the expanse of blue littered with whites and greys. Her golden hair would spread itself out across the decks, reaching out like rays of the sun itself, and she would clasp her hands lightly over her belly. Her eyes remained open, even when the sun suddenly manifested itself from behind a cloud, and her focus would drift into dream-like states.

It was the same, slight feeling Paragon would get from Amber when he suggested that she create him a new face, the face of someone she could love.

\---

_My beloved do you know  
How many times I stared at clouds  
Thinking that I saw you there  
These are feelings that do not pass so easily  
I can't forget what we claimed as ours_ **\- VNV Nation, Beloved.**


End file.
